


Связующие нити

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что часть их совместного медового месяца пройдёт в школе — впрочем, Хогвартс это совсем другое дело, да и Ньют был рад произвести впечатление.И Тина всё чаще понимала, что не имеет ничего против.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [solitary red threads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676190) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



> (от переводчика): Как всегда прошу зайти к автору и отсыпать сирдец и радуги. =)

В книге было написано, что Ньют закончил Хогвартс — и его это порядком выводило его из себя.

 — Возможно, это просто опечатка, — она в девятый раз за утро поправила ему галстук — Ньют без остановки ходил туда-сюда и теребил его. Поезд привёз их в Хогсмид прошлой ночью, и Тина сомневалась, что с тех пор муж так уж много спал. — Всегда можно заставить их всё исправить в следующем издании.

 — Я мог бы просто попробовать вернуться в школу, — задумчиво произнёс он.

 — Вам уже тридцать, мистер Скамандер. Вы сами можете учить детей.

 — Ой, что-то не хочется, — он потеребил манжет пиджака. — Дети. Совсем другой вид. Один  — ещё вполне неплохо. Но несколько классов — уже куда тяжелее.

 — Ну, тогда у нас будет один.

 — Может быть, два. Или даже трое, — Ньют улыбнулся. — У меня всего один брат, а я всегда хотел сестру.

 — Ага, то есть, ты на мне женился из-за моей семьи.

 Он наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб.

 — Ты меня раскусила. Ужас как умно, — прошептал он. — Правда? 

***

 Ньют рассказывал, что Хогвартс совсем не похож на Илверморни, но в то же время у них много общего. Общая история, говорил он, глубокие связи. Тине эта идея понравилась: лёжа рядом с мужем, она думала о нитях, что тянулись через океан, связывая его и её прошлое.

 — На каком ты был факультете? — спросила она за ужином, вскоре после того, как Ньют вернулся, чтобы подарить свою книгу.

 — А! Хаффлпафф, — на стол посыпались крошки, Тина хихикнула. — Что смешного?

 — Хаффлпафф?

 — Кое-кто вообще с Вампуса, — поддразнил он, и они рассмеялись.

 Теперь Тина снова и снова повторяла про себя названия факультетов, о которых рассказывал муж: Гриффиндор, Рэйвенкло, Хаффлпафф и Слизерин.

 — Тебе обязательно надо с ним познакомиться, — вдруг сказал Ньют, когда они, держась за руки, шли к экипажам.

 — С Дамблдором?

 — Да. С ним, — он вздрогнул и улыбнулся. — Я ему многим обязан.

 Тина нахмурилась.

 — За то, что выступил в твою защиту? Я сильно сомневаюсь, что такой человек как Альбус Дамблдор будет думать, что ты хоть что-то ему должен, милый.

 Ньют пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Он всегда так делал, когда разговор ему не нравился. Тина подозревала, что конкретно этот уже окончен. Что было как нельзя кстати — экипажи оказались запряжены совсем не лошадьми. Она даже смутилась — самую капельку.

 — Фестралы, — пояснил Ньют. — Их может видеть только тот, кто видел смерть.

 — Странно как, — выдавила она, едва не помешав ему погладить одного из них.

 — Не бойся, они довольно тихие. Я с ними уже виделся. Они любят сладкое. И фрукты. В основном, яблоки, — он вытащил из кармана яблоко, взятое с блюда, что стояло в гостинице рядом с дверью. — Они не кусаются, — он разломил яблоко надвое. Тина взяла половинку и протянула фестралу. Тот схватил его и сжевал в один укус.

 — Видишь? — Ньют взял её за руку, помогая забраться в экипаж. — Совершенно безвредные.

 Впрочем, их прибытия ждали и даже успели подготовить торжественный приём. По лестнице проковылял завхоз, одетый, вроде бы, в свой выходной костюм, поприветствовал их, бурча что-то о высокомерии руководства и медлительности высшего общества, и о том, что же такого есть в этой проклятой книге, чего нельзя увидеть собственными глазами — всё это к немалому веселью Ньюта.

 — Это мистер Прибус, — прошептал он. — Кажется, он меня не узнал.

 — Я вас узнал, Скамандер. И со слухом у меня всё в порядке, большое спасибо, —  Прибус оглянулся через плечо и сердито нахмурился. — Поверить не могу, что вам позволили сюда вернуться.

 — Я уже успел полюбить изменчивые настроения здешнего начальства, — спокойно произнёс Ньют и взял Тину под руку. — И приятно видеть вас в столь добром здравии, мистер Прибус.

 —  Как угодно. Стойте здесь и ждите, когда Диппет вас позовёт.

 Ньют вздохнул.

 — Значит, Диппет, да?

 Тина подняла бровь.

 — Вы не сказали, что мы будем столь важными гостями, мистер Скамандер.

 — Я сам не знал.

 Она поверила. Ньют никогда не придавал особого значения таким вещам, да и сам ими не утруждался. Она вздохнула, сжала его ладонь.

 — Тебе это всё нравится?

 — Меня вполне устроило бы обычное письмо с благодарностью за взнос в науку и приглашение, от которого можно было бы отказаться, — он замолчал, не став повторять то, что пробормотал   за несколько недель до этого: «Но Дамблдор просил».

 Тина потянулась и поцеловала его в щёку — и как раз в этот момент директор произнёс: «А теперь я попрошу вас вместе со мной поприветствовать мистера Ньютона Скамандера и его супругу Порпентину».

 Ньют перед всем Большим залом выглядел таким очаровательно-взъерошенным, что Тина, занимая своё место за столом, была невероятно собой довольна.

 А ещё — чрезвычайно благодарна, что его не попросили произнести речь. Независимо от поцелуя, это вряд ли доставило бы кому-нибудь удовольствие, и меньше всего — её мужу. 

***

 Пришлось признать, что в Хогвартсе умеют развлекаться. Тину, отдельно от Ньюта, проводили в довольно просторную комнату, переполненную преподавателями и домовыми эльфами, и вручили полный стакан со сладким вином. С ней попыталась было завязать разговор пожилая женщина в нетвёрдо сидящих на кончике носа очках, но  Тина была слишком обеспокоена местонахождением мужа и его общим самочувствием.

 — … самая востребованная книга в нашей библиотеке, — произнесла женщина. — Преподаватель ухода за магическими существами хочет в будущем году ввести её в программу. Вы, должно быть, очень гордитесь мужем.

 — Да, — ответила Тина. — Ещё бы, — и  почувствовала облегчение: наконец-то объявился Ньют. Он, наклонив голову, разговаривал с рыжеволосым человеком с ярко блестящими глазами. С Альбусом Дамблдором. Тот оглядел комнату, заметил её. Тина могла бы поклясться, что Ньют говорил именно о ней.

 Он всегда в такие моменты выглядел по-особому.

 Дамблдор сумел каким-то образом заглушить окружающий шум, пока  Ньют представлял её  этому чрезвычайно доброму и хорошему волшебнику как опытного и умелого аврора Магического Конгресса Соединённых Штатов Америки, весьма одарённую ведьму и, конечно…

 — …Мою жену. Мы только поженились, — добавил он, покраснев под веснушками, — Тина такая одарённая. Такая сильная.

 — И хватка у неё довольно крепкая, — с усмешкой произнёс Дамблдор. — Мои поздравления вам обоим. Вы уже были в нашем Министерстве?

 — Да, — ответила Тина, она пока не знала, как ей относиться к этому человеку. Теперь-то она понимала, отчего Ньют так им очарован. Отчего произносит его имя с трепетом и всегда так тихо.

 Но в тоже время в глубине души она не доверяла Дамблдору до конца, но не могла  бы объяснить, почему.

 Скорей всего, это личное. Она подозревала, что всем великим волшебникам вроде Альбуса Дамблдора приходилось принимать в определённой степени тяжёлые и неприятные  решения. Как аврор она помнила, что и сама часто их принимала, хотя и не считала себя, несмотря на слова Ньюта, такой уж великой — и всё же это было именно личное.

 Впрочем, Альбус Дамблдор по-доброму относился к её мужу и Ньют рядом с ним улыбался. Кажется, этого достаточно.

 И если кто потом сможет её понять — так это Ньют. 

***

 Уже в гостинице, когда он делал какие-то записи, Тине пришло в голову начать отращивать волосы.

 — Тебе понравится, если у меня будут длинные волосы, Ньют?

 — Хм?..

 — Волосы, Ньют. Если  я их немного отращу.

 — Волосы — это отмершая кожа на голове, — он встал и подошёл ближе, уткнулся лицом ей в шею, вдыхая запах. — Они прекрасны, неважно, как ты будешь их носить.

 — Ньют.

 — Ага. Поконкретнее, — Ньют кивнул. — Длинные будут очень хорошо смотреться. Если тебе так нравится.

 — Наверное, — она взяла его руку в свою, поцеловала ладонь. — Ты сегодня очень хорошо держался, я тебе скажу.

 — Правда? — Ньют наклонился и обнял её. Тина уже знала, что вино делает его раскованней, он легче идёт на контакт. — Дома мне больше нравится.

 — Где именно? — У них была квартира в Нью-Йорке, ещё одна — в Лондоне. Правда, обе они толком так и не обжили.

 — Ну, — он отодвинулся, развязал галстук и улыбнулся. — Если хочешь знать, — он снова поцеловал её, на этот раз в шею, и пошёл переодеваться, — рядом с тобой. Так что  я думаю, здесь не хуже, чем в любой из наших квартир.


End file.
